


SMG4: A Mario and Meggy Christmas

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [5]
Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, An AU ending to Little Penguin Lost, Christmas, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, Read at your own discretion, Romance, They're only two years apart in age and over 20 so chill, Yes it contains Mario x Meggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: This story is an alternate ending/extension to the SMG4 episode Little Penguin Lost.After a failed attempt at buying a video game lead to Meggy getting herself captured by a giant penguin, saved by Mario, and both getting trapped on a slab of ice by a serial killer penguin, whom was promptly captured and arrested, the two friends find themselves still trapped on the ice. After making their way to shore with a torn in half pizza box, the two decide to spend Christmas together, as they had no plans prior to do anything for the holiday. While they just wish to spend the holiday with a friend, they might just discover something about each other they never thought was possible before.This was a story me and a friend on Discord made during one afternoon in January.
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Kudos: 11





	SMG4: A Mario and Meggy Christmas

**SMG4: A Mario and Meggy Christmas.**

_An alternate ending and AU to Little Penguin Lost by SMG4._

_Mario and Meggy have had a pretty rough day thus far. The two had gone to a game store to buy a game, only to find that the store was closed. Meggy was kidnapped by a penguin, and although she and Mario escaped, they found themselves trapped on a frozen lake. A psychopathic penguin had shattered basically all of the lake except for what Mario and Meggy were standing on. Mario had ordered a pizza for the two, and it got delivered to them thanks to Spider-Man, who also captured the murderous penguin. However, Mario and Meggy were still trapped, but started to eat their pizza._

Mario: Okie-dokie, let's see what pizza we have.

_Mario opens the pizza box, revealing a pepperoni pizza. He takes a slice and hands it to Meggy._

Mario: Here ya go!

Meggy: Thanks, Red!

_The two friends start eating their pizza slices._

Meggy: Even though we're still stuck here, this pizza is pretty good.

Mario: Trust me, I know the best pizza places around.

_After finishing the pizza, the two of them simply sit there, not sure of what to do. That is, until Meggy realizes that the box is made of two halves, and gets the idea of splitting them in two to row back to shore._

Meggy: Red! I know how we can get back to land.

Mario: Oh? How so?

Meggy: We'll break the box pizza box in half, and then we'll row back to land.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

_Mario hands Meggy the pizza box, and she breaks it in half with her knee. She then tosses one half of the box to Mario._

Meggy: Here's the plan. You'll row on the left, and I'll row on the right.

Mario: Alright. Let's-a-go!

_They start rowing back to land, careful not to touch the freezing water. Mario initially struggles, but eventually gets the hang of it with some guidance from Meggy. They make it back to land about 15 minutes later._

Mario: Wahoo! We made it back to land! You're really smart, Meggy.

_Mario breathes a sigh of relief, happy he and Meggy are back on land, and Meggy blushes slightly at Mario's compliment._

Meggy: Thanks Red! Now, let's go someplace warm before we freeze to death out here.

Mario: Like where?

Meggy: How about we head to my apartment? I can make us some hot chocolate to warm us up.

Mario: Sounds great. But where is your hat and scarf?

Meggy: That penguin took them away after stuffing me into that suit. I don't know what she did with it afterward.

Mario: If memory serves right, the penguin tossed them outside. I can go get it if you want.

Meggy: It's no use, Mario. My hat and scarf are all the way up at the top of the mountain, and I do not want to wind up in that river again.

Mario: Okay, I just wanted to help.

Meggy: I really do appreciate it though, Red. It's nice knowing you care about my well-being. Don't worry, my apartment is not far from here. We don't have too far to travel.

_Meggy gives Mario a hug as a sign of appreciation._

Mario: Aww, thanks for the hug. It helps keep us warm.

Meggy: It's still dark out, so we need to get moving now before it gets any colder. We're likely going to get sick if we stay out here for much longer.

Mario: Yeah, let's hurry back to your apartment.

_They start heading for Meggy's apartment. After about 20 minutes, they arrive at Meggy's apartment. Meggy opens the door, and they head inside. Meggy notices that Mario is shivering._

Mario: V-v-very c-c-cold!

Meggy: I told you to wear a coat before we left, Red. You've only got yourself to blame for that. Go sit in front of the heater and I'll get you a blanket as well as some hot cocoa to help warm you up.

_The red plumber runs over to the heater and sits in front of it, but not before making a snarky comment._

Mario: At least I'm not wearing shorts.

_Meggy tries to make a comment, but she realizes that Mario is right and sighs._

Meggy: You're right. I really should consider buying some pants when I go shopping again for winter.

_Mario continues to sit in front of the heater for a bit, then gets up and moves over to the couch. He's still cold, but nowhere near as cold as he was before. Meggy then comes out with a cup of hot cocoa for Mario._

Meggy: The hot cocoa is done. Sadly, there's no marshmallows, forgot to pick some up when I was at the store a few days ago. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Mario: Thank you, Meggy. I really appreciate it.

_Meggy smiles at Mario._

Meggy: It's my pleasure, Red.

_Meggy also gives Mario a hug to help warm him up. Mario takes a sip of the hot cocoa, and is amazed._

Mario: Wow, this is some really good hot cocoa, Meggy.

Meggy: It's just store-bought gourmet hot cocoa. Nothing really fancy.

Mario: Even if it is store-bought, it's still really good. And also, thanks for the hug.

Meggy: Not a problem, Red. And also, thanks.

_Meggy smiles at Mario as she gives him a blanket._

Meggy: It's getting late, so we should probably get some sleep. Just come get me if you need anything. Hopefully the power won't go out in the middle of the night, but don't worry if it does. I have a backup generator, so the heater won't die overnight.

Mario: That's a huge relief to hear that, Meggy. Also, thank you so much for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it.

_Mario smiles at his best friend._

Meggy: You're more than welcome, Red. Sleep well tonight.

Mario: You too. Good night, Meggy.

Meggy: Goodnight, Red.

_Meggy closes the door and goes back to her room before falling asleep. Mario falls asleep on the couch, sleeping peacefully._

**THE NEXT MORNING. CHRISTMAS EVE.**

_Mario yawns and wakes up for the day. It's Christmas Eve._

Mario: Wow, I slept fantastically. Hope Meggy slept well.

_Mario stretches his arms, and then puts his hat on. Meggy comes out a few minutes later._

Mario: Morning, Meggy.

_Mario takes the blanket off the couch and scoots over so that Meggy can sit down. Meggy realizes what Mario is doing, and accepts his offer. She walks over to the couch and sits next to him._

Meggy: Good morning, Red. Did you sleep well?

Mario: I sure did. It was some of the best sleep that I've had in a while. Tomorrow's Christmas.

Meggy: Well, I still don't have anything planned. I would go to the castle if a party was being hosted, but I haven't heard of anything going on this year. So, I'll likely just be here for the most part, though I could go out and visit if anyone will be home for the holidays.

Mario: Yeah, I don't have anything planned either.

_Mario suddenly gets an idea._

Mario: Hey Meggy. Would you like it if I stayed here for Christmas? Maybe we could celebrate it together.

_Meggy is shocked by this._

Meggy: R-Really?

Mario: Yeah. I'd love to celebrate Christmas with my best friend.

Meggy: T-Thank you Red.

_Meggy gives Mario a hug, and he reciprocates it while smiling. After breaking from the hug, the red plumber grabs his phone. He starts looking for game stores in the area that are open and have Super Woomy Adventures, the game that he and Meggy were looking for before the Inkling turned human got kidnapped by the penguin._

Mario: This'll be a nice Christmas. What are some things that you would like to do on Christmas Day, since we will be celebrating it together?

Meggy: How about we watch some old Christmas movies?

Mario: Mario loves classic Christmas movies. Maybe we can do some Christmas shopping as well.

_Mario continues to scroll through his phone, and is excited at what he found. A game store that is open, has Super Woomy Adventures, and is also not far from Meggy's apartment. Meggy leaves to grab something from another room, but sees that Mario is gone when she comes back._

Meggy: Hmm, where did Red go?

_Right after asking this, she hears her phone go off, and sees that she got a message from Mario._

Mario: Hey, left do a little bit of Christmas shopping. I will be back in about 15 to 30 minutes.

Meggy: Sounds great, see ya then Red. Just be careful, it's still snowing out there, and I don't want you to get hurt.

Mario: Don't worry, I won't.

_Meggy puts her phone away, and goes into the guest room._

Meggy: I'll go ahead and prepare the guest room in the meantime.

_It cuts to Mario, out in the city not far from the apartment, looking for the game store._

Mario: Time to find the game store. Meggy is going to have a fantastic Christmas.

_5 minutes pass, and Mario finds the game store in question. He enters it._

Mario: Alright, where's Super Woomy Adventures.

_Mario spends a few minutes searching for said game, and is excited to find that there are new copies of it._

Mario: YES! Time to go buy it.

_Mario goes to the cashier and hands over the game so that he can pay for it._

Cashier: That'll be $60.

_Mario pays for it with his own money, having been saving up for a while. The cashier hands him the game in a bag._

Cashier: Thank you for your purchase.

Mario: Thank you, and Merry Christmas.

_He then leaves the game store, and finds another store with wrapping paper._

Mario: I should probably get some wrapping paper as well. I want this to be a surprise for Meggy.

_He enters the store, and sees some Splatfest themed wrapping paper._

Mario: Ooh....Splatfest themed wrapping paper. Perfect for Meggy!

_Mario goes and buys the wrapping paper, then proceeds to head back to Meggy's apartment, arriving about 15 minutes later._

Mario: Hey Meggy! I'm back!

Meggy: Welcome back, Red! I got the guest room ready for you to spend the next few nights over. I hope it's good enough, since I wasn't expecting company over the holidays, and it almost never gets used.

Mario: Meggy, that's so sweet of you. Thank you.

_Mario gives Meggy a gentle hug._

Meggy: You're more than welcome Mario. It's really nice to have you over for the holidays.

Mario: That statement was very heartwarming. But, where's the guest room?

Meggy: It's in the room in the hall just before the living room entrance. Has a bathroom connected to it in case you need to use it.

Mario: Thank you so much.

_Mario goes into the guest room, and closes the door behind him so he can wrap Meggy's gift. Although he initially struggles with wrapping the gift, he eventually gets the hang of it and successfully wraps her gift. He then goes back out into the living room and sits down on the couch._

Mario: I really like the thought of celebrating Christmas with you. I think it's supposed to snow on Christmas day, maybe we could go outside and build some snowmen in addition to watching some Christmas classics. Hmm, let's see what the weather's like right now. Looks like it's snowing out right now. What would you like to do?

Meggy: I'm so happy that you're over here as well Red. As for what we could do, I don't know. It's snowing heavily, so we can't do anything outside. How about we play a game?

Mario: Sure, what do you have in mind?

_Meggy takes a moment to think about a game that they would both enjoy, while Mario notices the game console, and sees just how many games Meggy has. The amount of games she has could give Tari a run for her money._

Meggy: How does Mussel Odyssey 2 player mode sound?

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_The best friends proceed to play the game for a few hours, laughing at each other's mishaps._

Mario: I have to admit, this game is lots of fun. You have a great taste in games, Meggy.

Meggy: Well, it was a highly rated game, and even Pearl seemed to like it. She did say in an interview that she wanted to play it with Marina after all.

Mario: Tomorrow is Christmas, and I can't wait. It's so close! And I get to celebrate it with you, which makes it even better.

Meggy: I still want to thank you for offering to spend the holidays with me Red. It means a lot to me that you wanted to spend it with me this year.

Mario: Back when we were on that iced river, I remember you saying that you had no plans for Christmas, and it made me think that you'd be spending Christmas alone. The thought of you spending Christmas alone made me sad. That's when I came up with the idea to spend Christmas with you, so that you wouldn't spend it alone.

Meggy: I honestly didn't know what I would be doing during the holidays. I never celebrated it before I met you, and it wasn't until you showed me what it was that I learned it existed. I never really had plans after that, aside from spending it with you and the others, but since the only thing planned was the vacation the day after, I never had any plans for this year.

Mario: I'm just glad I get to celebrate Christmas with someone as awesome as you.

_Meggy blushes lightly._

Meggy: T-thanks Mario. It really means a lot to hear that.

Mario: Nobody has ever cared about me or has shown concern for me as much as you have. I could never thank you enough for it.

Meggy: Well, you do have moments where you are somewhat unbearable, but at least you never tried shoving anime in my face like Bob and Boopkins. And you have constantly been helping me feel better when I'm feeling down.

Mario: I'll try to limit the times when I'm unbearable.

Meggy: You aren't as bad as you were when we first met. You have demonstrated intelligence on multiple occasions. And no offense, but the excuse you used on the mama penguin was pretty bad.

Mario: Hey, at least I got you out of there.

Meggy: Can't argue with that.

Mario: I refused to let that penguin keep you trapped in the cabin. I knew that I needed to get you out of there, by any means necessary.

_Mario looks outside, sees how dark it is outside, and notes that it is rather late._

Mario: We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas, and I am excited to celebrate it with you.

Meggy: You're right. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well tonight, Red.

Mario: Good night, Meggy. Hope you sleep well. 😊

_They both go to their respective locations and fall asleep, excited for the next day._

**THE NEXT MORNING. CHRISTMAS DAY.**

_Mario wakes up, with a huge smile on his face. Today is Christmas Day, and he's spending it with quite possibly the greatest person he knows: Meggy._

Mario: Wahoo! Today's Christmas. I'm so excited.

_Meanwhile, Meggy, who had just woken up, is thinking about the day ahead._

Meggy: Today's the big day. I'm so glad Mario chose to stay and spend Christmas with me. I'm honestly not expecting anything, but just having him around does make things much better.

_Back to Mario in the living room._

Mario: She has no idea what's in store for her. She'll be so happy when she sees that she'll be getting her game.

_Meggy enters the living room._

Mario: Merry Christmas, Meggy!

Meggy: Merry Christmas, Mario.

_Mario sits down on the couch, and makes sure that there is room so that Meggy can also sit down._

Meggy: So, what should we watch first? I've got a lot of the old classics on Inkflix.

Mario: How about a classic cartoon? Dr. Seuss's How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

Meggy: Sounds great.

_They relax on the couch, as Meggy begins to play the Christmas classic on her TV._

Mario: Today's going to be a truly fantastic Christmas. I know it will, because I'm spending it with you.

_Meggy blushes slightly at Mario's compliment._

Meggy: Thanks, Red. I'm happy to be spending Christmas with you.

Mario: Honestly, it can get rather chaotic over at the castle when Christmas happens. I've always wanted to have a nice and peaceful Christmas. With just the two of us celebrating it together, I know this one will be peaceful.

Meggy: Can't disagree with you on that one, Red. I honestly never thought Bob would turn around and become a better person last Christmas, seeing as he dissed all of us prior to turning a new leaf.

Mario: I honestly think that our diss track, combined with literally everybody hating him after his diss track made him realize that what he was doing was wrong.

Meggy: Honestly, you might be right about that.

_The two of them continue to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas, while enjoying each other's company._

Mario: I wonder what else we could do today.

_After finishing the cartoon, Mario and Meggy look outside and see that it's snowing._

Meggy: Looks like it's a White Christmas today.

Mario: It looks like it's snowing lightly. But there's also tons of snow on the ground. Perfect for building a snowman.

Meggy: Shall we go build a snowman together?

Mario: I'd love to do that.

_Mario stands up, and puts his hat on. Meggy gets up and grabs her headgear._

Mario: Let's-a-go build a snowman!

Meggy: Yas!

_Mario opens the door, and holds it for Meggy._

Meggy: Thank you, Red. 😊

Mario: My pleasure. Hmm, where would a good spot to build a snowman be?

Meggy: How about right next to the benches?

Mario: Perfect! Let's-a-go! But, how big should the snowman be?

Meggy: Well, there's not too much snow on the ground, since it's near the street. Let's make it as big as we can with what we have.

Mario: Okie-dokie. Let's begin.

_Mario and Meggy start working together to build the snowman, while the red plumber notices sticks on the ground that could be used for arms._

Mario: Hey, Meggy. I found some sticks that we could use for arms.

Meggy: Those look good.

Mario: Do we have the 3 snowballs for the snowman rolled up yet?

Meggy: Yes, Red.

_Mario walks over to the snowman, and places an arm on each side of the snowman._

Mario: I'd say it looks pretty good.

Meggy: Agreed.

_Meggy takes out her phone and takes a picture._

Mario: Gonna post it on some form of social media?

Meggy: Hehe, yup. I already posted it on Squitter.

_Mario pulls out his phone, finds Meggy's post, and gives it a like._

Mario: There, gave it a like.

Meggy: Thanks, Red.

_Meggy puts her phone away, and walks up to the snowman._

Mario: Uh, Meggy? What are you doing? Why are you standing so close to the snowman?

Meggy: I'm just admiring our handiwork, that's all. After all, isn't Christmas about spending time and having fun with your loved ones?

Mario: True.

_Mario then realizes Meggy said "loved ones". He then says "Nah, it's probably nothing" quietly so that Meggy doesn't hear him._

Mario: Sadly, it'll melt eventually. It'd make for a nice temporary punching bag.

Meggy: It wouldn't work that well, it'd be decapitated in one shot.

Mario: Fair enough. Should we head back?

Meggy: Yeah, it's pretty cold out here. Let's head back in before we freeze.

Mario: I can give you a hug after we get back if you want.

_Meggy blushes, though Mario doesn't see it as she's turned away._

Meggy: I could make some hot cocoa if you'd like.

Mario: That'd be nice. Let's get going then. Don't wanna turn into a popsicle now, do we?

_Meggy nods in response, as she and Mario head back to her apartment. Once they get there, Mario opens the door, and holds it for Meggy._

Mario: Ladies first.

Meggy: Thank you.

_Mario notices that Meggy is shivering a bit, so he gives her a hug to warm her up._

Meggy: T-thanks Red. I needed that.

_Meggy lightly blushes._

Mario: Not a problem. I couldn't stand by idly while you were shaking.

Meggy: Shall we watch another Christmas movie?

Mario: Yeah. I'll let you pick this time. How about some hot cocoa to go with it?

Meggy: Sure. How does Miracle on 34th Street sound? It's a really old classic.

Mario: Never seen it, let's watch it.

Meggy: Sweet!

Mario: Seeing you happy makes me happy.

_Meggy smiles at Mario, as she gets up to make hot cocoa for the two of them, while the red plumber starts the movie. Meggy starts pondering while making the hot cocoa._

Meggy: Mario's been acting rather nice lately. I guess the ice freezing him might have made him a bit smarter.

_Meggy giggles at her own comment, while Mario remains on the couch, also pondering._

Mario: I'm so lucky to have someone like Meggy as a friend.

_Meggy comes out with the hot cocoa, while they watch the movie._

Mario: Thanks for the hot cocoa, it's really good.

Meggy: You're welcome Red. Today has been really nice so far thanks to you being here.

Mario: That's so sweet to hear.

_Meggy smiles back at Mario, as they watch the movie together. Mario gets up once the movie is finished._

Mario: I have a Christmas gift for you, Meggy. It's in the guest room, let me go get it.

_Meggy is a bit shocked._

Meggy: A gift for me? That must be why he headed out a few days ago. What could it possibly be?

_Mario comes back a minute later, with Meggy's Christmas gift in hand._

Mario: Here you go, Merry Christmas, Meggy.

Meggy: Thank you Mario.

_Meggy starts tearing off the wrapping paper on the box. Once she opens it up, she gasps. It was Super Woomy Adventures, the game she wanted._

Meggy: M-Mario.... Is this?

_Mario simply smiles._

Meggy: H-how did you get this? I thought all of the stores were sold out!

Mario: I managed to find a store that had just got a bunch of new copies brought in. When I got there, that store only had one left, and I was able to get it.

Meggy: Mario....

_Meggy walks over to Mario, tears in her eyes, and then gives him a big hug._

Meggy: T-thank you so much for this... I just wish I had something to give you in return for this amazing gift.

_Mario notices the tears in Meggy's eyes, and he gets concerned._

Mario: Meggy? Are you okay?!

Meggy: I'm fine Mario. I'm just overwhelmed with joy. I wasn't expecting this is all.

Mario: When we were heading to your apartment after we got back to land, I saw a look of sadness and disappointment on your face due to the game store we went to being closed. Upon seeing that face, I made it my mission to find a game store that was open and also had Super Woomy Adventures.

Meggy: This was really sweet of you Red. Thank you so much for this.

Mario: You're more than welcome, Meggy.

_The hug doesn't stop for a while, but Mario didn't have a problem with this. After a while, it gets dark out, and this gives Meggy an idea for something she and Mario could go do._

Mario: Wow, it looks nice outside.

_Meggy is thinking about going to the rooftop, and decides to ask Mario if he wants to go with her._

Meggy: Shall we head up to the roof? I have something I want to show you.

Mario: Sure. Also, you don't have to worry about finding an amazing gift. You being my friend is already an amazing gift.

Meggy: Thanks Mario.

Mario: Let's-a-go! To the rooftop!

_Mario goes to the door, and holds it open for Meggy._

Meggy: Thank you again.

Mario: It's my pleasure.

_Mario closes the door and steps outside, as he and Meggy start making their way towards the rooftop._

Mario: I must say, this Christmas is quite possibly the best one I've had.

Meggy: Same here. I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way, but it turned out wonderfully regardless, and all thanks to you.

Mario: You also gave me quite the hug after you opened the gift.

Meggy: I couldn't help it. It was unexpected and was a really nice surprise.

_Meggy blushes and turns away to hide her blush from Mario._

Mario: I'm not complaining, it was a really nice hug.

Meggy: Hey, Red?

Mario: Yeah?

Meggy: Have you ever been in a relationship with someone before? All I've seen you 'date' is spaghetti, but never an actual person before.

Mario: No. Why do you ask?

Meggy: O-oh, no particular reason. I was just curious. I haven't been in one either. I've been focusing so much on training my whole life, relationships didn't really cross my mind before. I guess I've just had them on my mind lately after seeing it a few times here and there in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario: What is it you wanted to show me at the rooftop?

Meggy: The sky. Even with the snowfall, it's a beautiful night sky tonight. I love to stare at the night sky from time to time whenever I get the chance. It's really nice and calming.

_They arrive at the rooftop shortly after, and they both sit down._

Mario: Wow, this view is great during the day, but it's even better at night, especially with the stars up in the sky.

Meggy: Indeed Red. Indeed.

Mario: Have you ever gone stargazing with someone like say...Tari?

Meggy: Nope. You're the first person I've ever gone stargazing with.

Mario: R-really? I.....I feel so honored.

Meggy: I figured this would be the perfect gift to give you for Christmas.

Mario: Thank you so much. I'm glad I get to stargaze with you.

Meggy: You're more than welcome Mario.

_Meggy smiles at Mario and thinks back to when she and Mario first met, and through all of the adventures they've had together since, all the way up to the present day, and blushes at the more personal moments the two have shared, the good and bad._

Mario: We've been through a lot together. I still cherish the memories of things we've done together. I'll never forget them.

Meggy: A lot in just two short years. I won't forget any of them either. The bad and the good.

_Mario smiles, but notices that Meggy is blushing._

Mario: Hey, is everything okay? You were blushing a lot today, and even stammered a bit. I've also never heard you really talk about relationships.

_Meggy sighs_

Meggy: Mario, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for some time now, but never had the courage to tell you before.

Mario: Oh? What would it be?

_Meggy sits up, and looks Mario directly in the eyes_

Meggy: Mario, we've been through a lot together, and ever since you helped me out of the dumps when we were all training for Splatfest right before... You know what happened... I started noticing that I had begun developing feelings towards you. Feelings that go beyond just close friends.

Mario: Are you saying that.......you like me?

Meggy: What I'm trying to say is...

_Meggy looks him dead in the eyes, tears pricking at the corners_

Meggy: I think I'm in love with you Mario...

_Mario is in shock at this. He doesn't even know what to say, he had no idea Meggy had feelings for him. He looks over at Meggy, and sees that Meggy is looking down at the ground, with tears threatening to fall as she buries her face in her knees._

Mario: Meggy.....you are the one who was always there for me when I needed it. Whenever SMG4 or someone else made fun of me, you were always there to back me up. We may have had our disagreements, but they only brought us closer. What I'm trying to say is.......I'm in love with you.

_Meggy looks up slowly in shock and surprise_

Meggy: Wait... Y-you're saying you're in... L-love... With me...?

Mario: Yes, Meggy. I am.

_Meggy starts crying, not out of sadness, but out of joy, and she slowly approaches Mario, and hugs him tightly_

Meggy: I wasn't expecting this, but I'm happy you feel the same way Red.

_Mario gives Meggy an equally tight hug._

Mario: Same here, Meggy.

Mario: No matter what the Splatfest results say, you will always be the Splatfest Champion in my heart.

Meggy: Thank you Mario. It means a lot to hear that from you.

_They hold each other's hands, gaze up at the stars, and then gaze back into each other's eyes._

Mario: Meggy....

Meggy: Yes Mario?

_Mario surprises Meggy with a kiss on her cheek, who then blushes as red as a tomato._

Meggy: Hehe, thanks Mario.

Mario: Heh, you look cute when you're blushing. 😉

_Meggy looks away in embarrassment_

Meggy: Oh stop!

_Mario laughs, and then gets surprised by a kiss on his cheek, courtesy of Meggy._

Meggy: You also look cute when you blush Red 😉

_Mario scratches his head, and starts acting shy. They look at each other tenderly, as Meggy gets closer to Mario. Meggy then closes the gap, as Mario and Meggy pull in for their first kiss._

Mario: W-wow. What an amazing first kiss.

Meggy: D-definitely. Let's keep this a secret from the others for now. We'll keep it subtle.

Mario: Yeah. good idea. I love you so much.

Meggy: I love you too Red. So very much.

_Meggy gives Mario another kiss on Mario's cheek, before hugging him. Mario responds back with a hug, as they both gaze up at the stars. Who knows what lies in the future for the new couple? It doesn't matter to them right now. All that matters, is the current moment. This was a true Christmas miracle for both of them. Mario and Meggy, are now a couple._

**Insert SMG4 Credits music here.**

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything here. Not too familiar with the formatting on this site, and hope I didn't screw anything up too much. Let me know if there's any errors and ways I can improve the formatting, as I'm sure there will be plenty I can do to make these better. XP
> 
> The first of several stories me and my friend on Discord have written. If this does well, more will be posted. Expect a few multi chapter stories and several one shots, some outside of this series I'm posting here.


End file.
